


Book of Drabbles

by dreamer1024



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer1024/pseuds/dreamer1024
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles written by me throughout the years.Lots of crack with plenty of fluff sprinkled in.[Reader x Various]





	1. Oblivious [Roxas]

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to **Fernanda Mondaca** for winning a free oneshot in Cheating Destiny!

Roxas had no idea how you couldn't figure it out. You always just happened to miss his longing stares, the soft way he would say your name, the amount of tenderness is his touches whenever such a lucky moment would occur. No, instead you fell for the jock.

Not to be misinterpreted, Zack's a nice guy; but the relationship only added stress and misery to Roxas' life.

It should be him kissing you, holding you, reveling in the bounties of your love!

... Right?

"What's this, Rox?" you ask, glancing down at the black box in his hands.

Quickly, the blond pushes it into your arms, resting a single hand over yours.

"It's for you. Just... don't open it in front of me," he murmurs, smiling sadly before brushing past you and walking down the street.

You turn around, watching him leave with a confused expression. A small squeak leaves your mouth as you're suddenly pulled backwards, into two strong arms. Glancing back, you smile when you're greeted with the grinning face of your boyfriend.

"What's in the box?" Zack asks, nuzzling his cheek with yours.

You turn around as he drops his arms, fiddling with Roxas' present.

"I dunno, it's from Roxas."

Gingerly, you pick at the white ribbon before untying it, allowing the silk to fall to the grass beneath your feet. A hand picks up the lid of the box, your eyes landing upon a handwritten note atop white tissue paper. You quickly pick up the letter, scanning its contents.

_[Name],_

_It's yours. Please be careful with it._

_\- Roxas_

Frowning, you rip the paper out of the bag, revealing a single, red plush heart.

And finally it all clicked.

[♥]

_"You're beautiful."_

_"Can I hold your hand?"_

_"I smell your perfume even when you're not around."_

_"Your touch feels like fire to my skin."_

_"I can't stop thinking about you."_

All unspoken words swirl through Roxas' head as he sulks down the street, unable to gather the nerve to glance back at your confused figure clutching onto his gift. He had seen Zack approaching from the administration building, and there was no way he'd be around to watch you open the box and read his note attached to that idiotic plush heart.

The worst part of this scenario?

He was still too afraid to tell you he loves you.

Sinking down into the leather cushions of his couch, Roxas releases a huff of air as he flips through the channels.

_Stupid reality show._

_Some sitcom with an obnoxious laugh-track._

_Sports._

_Infomercial._

_More sports._

"Sheesh, are you going to do anything today?"

Roxas peers out of the corner of his eyes, spotting his frowning brother/roommate.

"Shut up," he retorts gruffly, turning his attention back to the TV.

The stupid reality show actually sounded kind of interesting, so he flips back to that station.

Ven sighs, rubbing his left temple with two fingers as he clenches his eyes shut.

"Listen, dude... I know it sucks, but she's dating someone. You missed your shot, but that's no reason to just give up on life."

"I love her," Roxas mutters, taking a swig of his beer as his eyes stay glued to the TV. "That's not going to go away just because she has some stupid boyfriend."

Ven's eyes widen slightly at the admission, but a quiet knock on the door snaps him from his thoughts. He glances over at his brother for a second before rolling his eyes and moving towards the door. Roxas' back pocket suddenly vibrates, and with a frown he pulls out his phone.

"If it's Axel again, I swear to God..."

He trails off as his eyes dart down to the name flashing across the screen. Fair. Hurriedly he types in the passcode and unlocks his phone, quickly scanning the typed words.

I had no idea. I'm sorry, man.

Roxas scoffs, tossing his phone down on the cushion beside him and taking another long gulp of his beer. Great, you had shown him the note. Hopefully he can be drunk soon and forget about his sorry excuse for a life. Whispered conversation can be heard in the doorway, and Roxas grits his teeth in annoyance.

"Whoever it is, I know you're there. You can come in," he calls out, figuring that it's just one of his friends trying to make sure he's okay... Probably Axel, or Sora. Cheerful bastards.

His eyes slowly move towards the entryway of the room as a figure walks into view. You, to be precise. There's a nervous smile on your face as you tuck strands of hair behind your ear, fiddling with a small red bag clutched in your hands.

"I'll, uh... be in my room," Ven announces, backing up a bit before turning and running out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Roxas sets his half-empty beer on the table before him, leaning forward so that his elbows are resting on his knees. He nods towards the couch, silently telling you to sit down. You gently bite your lower lip, gracefully walking forward before plopping down beside him. It's quiet, and Roxas can't help but feel racked with curiosity as to what's in the bag. He tries to sneak a peek but white tissue hides his view.

Probably some stupid present for Zack.

"Do you like me, Roxas?"

Your voice pierces through him like a knife, straight to the heart. There's a certain something in your tone... regret? Embarrassment?

"Yes," he murmurs, locking his fingers together as he stares down at the floor beneath his feet. He can't meet your gaze, not right now. You probably had a huge look of pity on your face, for the poor fool lusting after a taken woman. "... I love you, actually."

The words had spilled so easily, after so many years of silence. A small hint of a smirk grows on his lips, silently applauding himself for finally saying what was always on his mind.

"Zack and I broke it off."

His head snaps up, meeting your gaze with huge blue eyes. Hope spreads through his heart, and he hates himself for it.

"Why?" he asks, his voice so soft you can barely hear it.

"W-Well, he's actually dropping out of college. He just got drafted to some team in the northeast, and there's no way I'd date a professional football player," you explain, nervousness all but oozing from your being. His eyes are locked with yours, his heart practically beating out of his chest. It's suffocating, but he can't look away. "... And, because... well, he saw the note, Roxas. He knew I used to have a huge crush on you back in high school, a-and he... he let me go."

You had always been intrigued by the blond, and it would be a lie to say you felt nothing for him. You just never would have dreamed he felt the same, since he had never shown any signs of wanting anything remotely romantic. As the years passed, a beautiful friendship had blossomed, and all thoughts of love were pushed out of the window. But now, now that you're here sitting next to him, there's an intensity in his bright blue eyes that you can't ignore.

_Love_.

How had you missed it so many times before? You've seen this same look from him for years.

"This is for you," you add quietly, gently placing the bag in his lap.

Roxas sits back, fingers twitching towards the bag. His entire body is numb with bewilderment, and it's a miracle he's able to pull the tissue from the bag without ripping the thin paper to shreds. His hand darts in, eyes widening when his fingers land on something soft and fuzzy, and with a confused expression he pulls out a plush heart. It looks exactly like the one he gave you, but it's light pink instead of red.

"Will you take care of it?"

Your voice is dripping with vulnerability as one of your hands reaches out, resting over his. With a smile Roxas turns his head towards yours, nodding softly. He adjusts his hand so that his fingers gently link with yours, marveling in the feeling of your warm, soft skin. It's better than he could have ever dreamed.

"Always."

You let out a small squeak of surprise as Roxas tugs at your interlocked hands, pulling you forward so that you're half-sitting on his lap, one of your hands placed on his chest. His free hand brushes your hair from your face before leaning up, his lips softly finding yours. He smells of beer and chocolate, a weirdly intoxicating aroma. Fingers smoothly embed in your hair as the kiss deepens, holding you against him as he leans back on the couch.

The feelings had advanced on you, creeping up slowly like morning fog. But, now that you looked back on all of the stolen glances and gentle touches, you felt pretty stupid for missing all the signs.


	2. 27th Time's The Charm [Sora]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Nerdygal2 (on Wattpad) for winning a oneshot!
> 
> So this is a mix of AU and canon. I just love the image of everyone attending the same school in the KH universe XD
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT <3

_Attempt: 27._

26 whole plans had been foiled right in front of your eyes, usually by that prying idiot Axel or the ever-terrifying Vexen and his even scarier detention slip. They just happened to always be THERE, as if their sole purpose in life was to keep you celibate.

But today would be different. Today is the day that your undying love for a certain brownie is finally revealed!

(In a non-stalker way, of course.)

"Soraaa~" you coo, sauntering up to the unsuspecting male.

He turns his attention from his open locker, smiling obliviously... as usual.

"Hey there, [Nickname]," he greets, slamming his locker shut. You just continue to grin manically, but his friendly smile doesn't falter. "Can I help you with something?"

Deciding to keep it short and sweet, unlike your previous attempted declarations, you shove a heart-shaped box of chocolates into his chest, bowing your head a bit.

"These are for you... take them as a token of my admiration, along with my everlasting love."

You had done it! The words had finally left your mouth, without any ramblings or interruptions! And he was still smiling widely, and was it just you or did his blue eyes seem to be twinkling with joy? Good job, old girl!

Suddenly, the male bursts into loud laughter, peering around the crowded halls.

"Did Riku put you up to this? Are these filled with toothpaste or something? I know I'm supposed to be working on my gullibility, Master Yen Sid says I'm way too trusting..."

Your jaw drops open as he gently pats your shoulder, placing the box back in your trembling hands.

"Good one [Name], you almost got me there," he tells you, nodding his head as he starts to walk away. "See you in Algebra!"

You immediately collapse on the ground like a wounded soldier, eyes wide in shock. Sora's laughter can be heard echoing throughout the hall, and in anger you growl and hurl the box into the crowd, accidentally hitting some bratty freshman right in the head.

A determined look slowly grows on your face. Damn his naiveté! It was time to take this to the next level.

[♥]

Dejected is the best word to describe your mood. You would use 'heartbroken', but that doesn't really apply if he doesn't know about your feelings, does it?

You roughly kick a pebble out of your way, pretending the small rock is your own stupidity. Did you really think such an idiotic plan would work? The object of your affections is an absolutely perfect specimen, a guy who any girl would swoon over. Female students were always trailing after him since he's the infamous Keybearer, and a dumb box of chocolates isn't going to make you stand out over all of them.

Stupid Sora, and his perfect smile, perfectly toned arms, perfect laugh-... Wait a second, why can you hear his laugh right now? You peek over your shoulder, eyes widening when you realize said male is jogging right towards you, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, I've been calling out your name!" he calls, waving a hand to gesture for you to stop.

You immediately do so, glancing up at the male as he skids to a stop in front of you. He's barely out of breath, a true athlete.

"What's up?" you ask, forcing your most chipper smile.

"Do you like me?"

You can only gape up at him as he smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"W-What makes you say that, Sora?" you stammer, doing your best to stay calm.

"Riku told me you do."

Your face falls into a dry stare as you start to plot the slow death of the silverette. How the heck did he know, anyway?!

What are you saying, of course Axel told half the school.

"O-Oh, haha, um..."

Your cheeks start to flush as you shuffle your feet nervously. What do you say? After the months of pained torture spent lusting for the man, here he is, standing right in front of you! No distractions to be found, no ways to mess this up! So why weren't you able to spit it out?

"... Yeah, I do," you finally admit with a sigh, settling your gaze onto the cracked sidewalk beneath you. You felt deflated, like a popped balloon. "I'm sorry, I don't want it to be uncomfortable, it's just..."

You trail off as one of his hands gently rests at the side of your face, tilting your head up. He smiles sweetly before he leans down, pressing his lips to yours in the gentlest kiss you could ever imagine. You'd cry if you weren't currently fighting off a heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! I've had such a crush on you for years, [Name]!" Sora exclaims, nuzzling his nose with yours. You didn't feel like pointing out you had tried to tell him 27 times by now that you liked him. "I didn't think someone so perfect would like me!"

He swoops you into his arms, enveloping your lips in another kiss, this one much more fervent and deeper than the first. It was actually scary just how effortlessly he was able to make you weak at the knees.


	3. Back to You [Vanitas]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SapphireShip2 (Wattpad) for winning a oneshot!
> 
> THIS IS AU SO IT ISN'T OUT OF CHARACTER

  
Two years.

It's been two long years since he had seen your tear-soaked face as you stormed out of his apartment and out of his life. And yet here you are, casually sipping some coffee as you sit at a small café in as if no time had passed. Except time HAD passed. You were absolutely stunning, and looked happier than ever. Definitely happier than you ever looked with him.

"How are you, Vanny?" you ask, your voice a low coo.

His fingers all but twitch at the use of his very hated nickname. He couldn't stand when people called him that, but there was just something about the way each syllable left your lips.

"Fine," he replies gruffly, taking a slow drag of the cigarette tucked between his lips. "You seem well."

The smoke billows around your face, immediately reminding you of old times. Time best left in the past.

"I am. Very well," you agree with a small smile. A frown suddenly grows on your face as you glance away from him. "I-I'm not sure if you heard, but-"

You're cut off as a hand suddenly lands on your shoulder, the fingers thin and pale.

"Ah, hey there, Vanitas," Ven greets, his hand sliding down your arm as he sits in the open seat beside you. His crisp suit is perfectly pressed, a direct contradiction of Vanitas' hastily ironed dress jacket and slacks. Ven's fingers suddenly slide through yours, and Vanitas' golden eyes slowly narrow. "Want to join us? I know you like the croissants here."

The dark-haired male's lips curl up in a half-sneer as he glances between the smiling figures before him. He had heard the rumors that the two of you had become an item, but had refused to believe them. Not that he can get mad, however. It was under Vanitas' insistence all those years ago that your relationship stay a secret, only meeting in the shadows of night. He liked it that way.

"Nah, I'll pass. See you back at work, don't keep the boss waiting," he mutters, slowly adjusting his black tie. He was suddenly feeling anxious, like he was ready to explode any second, and the blond's soft laughter at his completely serious comment wasn't helping. "... Nice seeing you, [Name]."

"Bye," you and Ven both reply, one much more enthusiastic and cheerful than the other.

Vanitas grits his teeth as he storms off, grinding the dead cigarette in his fingers before tossing it to the ground. Your light laughter suddenly rings out through the street, and he sneaks a peek over his shoulder to see his obnoxious stepbrother leaning forward as he whispers in your ear, a warm grin on his face. You look so blissful... had you ever smiled like that, with him?

Quickly, Vanitas shakes his head, tearing his eyes away from the sight of you grabbing Ven's face in your hands and pressing your lips to his. What's the point of wondering what could have been, had things been different? People so damaged don't deserve love, and he'd keep telling himself that until it became the truth.

A dark chuckle escapes Vanitas' lips as he lights another cigarette.

[♥]

Work was weird. It was already annoying enough that Vanitas had to work at the same place as his stepbrother (he already annoyed him during their childhood, it only makes sense it would continue until adulthood), but now he finds himself bristling even more at Ven's presence after finding out the rumors about your new relationship was true. Thankfully their offices aren't too close to each other, but he can still hear his laugh ringing through the hallways, making him curse the building's "no smoking inside" rule.

After his work was interrupted for the tenth time due to hearing Ven talking loudly about who knows what, he reaches for his phone resting face-down on his desk. He swipes it unlocked, pulls up his messages and types in your name.

His stomach clenches for a moment, his thumb hovering over the screen as his lips pull into a frown. He's thought of you often throughout the years, more than he'd admit to anyone but himself. And seeing your name pop up on the screen as he scrolls through old messages only causes him to feel even worse.

He couldn't blame you if you'd just tell him to fuck off after everything he did, but damn it if he won't try anyway.

_You looked good today_.

He hits send, dropping his phone on the desk as he stares at the screen, waiting for your response. After a few moments, it pops up, and he gives a snort of amused laughter.

_Fuck off, Van._

[♥]

A couple hours later, despite the music blasting through his headphones, he can still hear Ven talking. But this time, it's a different voice that catches his attention.

Yours.

He pushes himself up from his desk, swinging around and meandering out of his office and into the hallway. There you are, wearing an expensive dress and leaning on the doorway of Ven's office as you talk to him. You glance to the side, immediately rolling your eyes when you spot him coming your way.

"Evening, [Name]. What brings you here?" Vanitas asks, resting a hand on the wall as he stands in front of you.

"Just stopped by to say hi. To Ven," you quickly correct with a look towards the smiling blond.

"Speaking of which, the boss wants to see you," Vanitas tells him.

"Ugh," Ven groans, standing up and giving you a peck on the forehead as he brushes past you and into the hallway. "I'll be back soon."

He heads down the hall, as you give Vanitas a pointed look.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" you guess.

"No, the boss always needs something. He's incompetent."

"Whatever," you sigh, stepping inside Ven's office to get some space.

He, of course, follows after you.

"I missed you," he tells you, resting a hand on your hip as he stands behind you. "You told me to stay away, so I did, even after you left town, but then... you move back without a word and start dating my brother?"

"You don't get to be upset, Van," you snap, brushing his hand away as you turn to face him, a glare on your face. "I loved you, and you treated me like shit. And now I found someone who doesn't just hide me away."

"I missed you before I found out about you and... him." He can't even say his name. "But the fact that you're with him shows me that I'm right," he continues, starting to smirk as you grow a confused expression, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "You're a fucked up person, [Name]. That's why we work well together," he explains, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

"Oh, now you're ready to be with me," you muse with a scoff as you push his hand away. "I already gave you that chance, and you turned me down."

"I'm more mature now."

You just give him a blank stare in response before your attention's drawn at the sound of approaching footsteps. You start to look towards the doorway, only for a hand to gently rest on the side of your face, tilting it towards him as Vanitas takes a step forward and presses his lips over yours in a surprisingly soft kiss. His lips are so warm and inviting, like a long-lost friend, that you find yourself moving closer to him as your lips move slowly against his.

However, when the sound of footsteps is right outside, you immediately push him away just as Ven's head pokes inside the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that. Dinner?" he asks you, thumbing over his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," you agree, glancing at Vanitas for a moment who's watching you with a triumphant smirk as you exit the office.

"Bye-bye," he calls out after you, and you hate yourself for the goosebumps growing on your arms.

[♥]

Vanitas is well on his way to finishing off half a bottle of bourbon when a loud knock suddenly bangs on his door. He sighs, pausing whatever shit he's watching on TV as he hops off the couch and saunters over. Leaning down to look through the peep-hole, he finds his lips curling up when he spots you standing there, drenched in the pouring rain.

"I know you're in there!" you call out just as he unlocks and swings open the door.

"What a surprise," he greets, watching as you shiver in place, soaked to the bone. "Why aren't you out at dinner?"

"We decided we're better as friends. Mutually," you reply, running a hand up your soaking wet arm as your eyes finally meet his. "... Can I come in?"

His only response is to open the door a little more and step out of the way to allow you access, which you hesitantly accept. As you step inside, a wave of nostalgia rushes over you. It had been years since you've been at his place, yet it all looks the same; nothing's changed. Except...

"Hey, you have it," you blurt out with a laugh, pointing at the ridiculous drawing of a sparrow taped to a picture frame atop his bookcase.

You had drawn it during a beginning art class in college, which is coincidentally where you met Vanitas and where you had initially been attracted to him. He's insane, but an artist at his core once you pull back the rough exterior.

"I thought I lost that," you add with a frown as you tear your eyes from the drawing to look over your shoulder at Vanitas, who's watching you from his position leaning against his closed front door.

"Nope. Kept it."

"Stole it," you correct, and he shrugs casually.

"Tomato, tomahtoe."

You hold his stare, a nervous smile on your face as you carefully watch him. His gaze is lingering on yours, every couple seconds darting down to look at your lips, or your dress, or your shoes.

"It wasn't just you," he speaks up, kicking himself from the door to take a step towards you, and then another. "I loved you too, [Name]."

"Could you again?" you ask, your voice so soft that it's barely an octave over a whisper.

He stares over at you for a moment, his golden eyes fully locked with yours as he gives a slow, deliberate nod.

And that's all you need to hear.

Within seconds you're on the other side of the room, throwing your arms around his shoulders as you pull him down into a deep kiss. One hand finds your waist as the other winds through your hair, pulling you close as he immediately deepens the kiss, as if desperate for your taste and your touch.

And just like that, you're drawn back in to his maddening, intoxicating web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY VEN, I still love you 


End file.
